


Strills Know All

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dagorlad is adorable, F/M, Gremlin is a traitor, Minerva has a suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Minerva has an interesting surprise for Myles, or she did.





	Strills Know All

**Author's Note:**

> Dagorlad Fett belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! As well as adding in a fun little joke with Fenn Rau's middle name.

Myles quietly crouched down to set his nephew on the floor with Gremlin, who stood and walked over to the toddler and picked the kitten by the collar of his shirt and walk over to the makeshift nest and set him in it.

“My?” Myles turned looked over his shoulder to look at Minerva who had entered the room, which caught the strill’s attention as it stopped licking Dag’s hand and strolled over to his girlfriend and started nudging her to the next with the chirping toddler.

“I think we need to talk.” Myles remarked as he watched with a bemused look as Minerva let the strill guide her over to the nest. “Gremlin’s been making nests even when Dag isn’t around and been overly protective of you.”.

“I might’ve been giving it scraps?” Minerva offered as she sat beside the nest and rubbed Gremlin’s head, which earned a whine in from Gremlin before it returned to the nest and curled around Dag who chirped happily and pet it in the grace befitting a two-year-old.

“Min, you know how I told you that strills are hermaphroditic?” Myles asked as he got up and walked over to join her on the floor, easing himself down and grinning a bit. 

“Like Hutts, yeah.” Minerva answered as Gremlin started to lick Dag, which earned a delighted giggle from the boy.

“Well, they have this innate protective streak for littl’uns like Dag or expectin’ mothers.”  
Myles watched as Minerva reached for her stomach and rested her hand there for a second. “Traitor.” Minerva snipped at Gremlin who let out a soft whine in return before she tucked a lock of strawberry blond hair behind her right ear and pouted at him. “I was going to surprise you later.”.

“Oh?” Myles asked as he wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand over hers. “When?”.

“When we were going for dinner at your parents’ place.”.

“I think I like it like this more, my strill is a traitor though. No scraps today.” Myles said with a grin as he kissed her cheek and scooped her up onto his lap and hugged her. “Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know how far along you are?”.

Minerva chewed her lip. “I’m not exactly at the empathy stuff but…..I think it’s a boy?” Minerva answered slowly. “And a couple of weeks? I’m not sure, I still need to talk to Tani.”.

“We are not naming the baby after Rhys.” Myles stated which caused Dag to chirp at him happily as Gremlin licked the toddler, which appeared to be an impromptu bath. “Gremlin!”.

Gremlin ceased and stared at him with Dag. 

“No bathing Dag, I can do that. He doesn’t need your slobber all over him.”.

The strill huffed as it rested its head on Dag’s lap and let out another pleased whine as the boy started petting Gremlin again and chirping at the creature at is as if the boy was telling the strill something.

“And see?” Myles gestured towards his nephew. “Dag agrees.”.

“Dagorlad is four and would name his cousin Cookie if he could.” Minerva pointed out while she leaned against him. 

“The answer’s still no.”.

“Uh-huh.” Minerva rested her head on his shoulder. “We both know he’ll convince you otherwise, Red.”.

Dag let out another delighted giggle as he got licked again and pushed the strill’s face away and chirped again. “Bah! Bah!” Dag giggled as the young pair watched him wrestle with the strill, which continued to try and lick him. “My! My!”.

“Okay, okay, c’mere.” Myles rolled his eyes as he reached over to separate the two.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
